Android 19
Android 19 (人造人間１９号) is an android created by Dr. Gero with the purpose of killing Goku as revenge for overthrowing the whole Red Ribbon Army. Out of all of Dr. Gero's Androids, Android 19 is the only Android who is both loyal and obedient. He makes a minor appearance as an antagonist in Season 3 of DragonBall Z Abridged. Personality In DragonBall Z Abridged, Android 19 speaks in a heavily modded robotic emotionless voice, mostly speaking in protocols and programs. Like many other abridged characters, he is more comical than the original series, which is evidenced when he believes the Z-Fighters are psychic after the Z-Fighters figure out that he and Dr. Gero are Androids. However, after Android 19 executes Murder.exe, he drops the comical traits and becomes more mission-oriented. As an old model android, he often gets prone to loading errors and is slow, much to Dr. Gero's annoyance. Biography Android 19 first appears on an island nine miles southwest of South City alongside Android 20 (who is actually Dr. Gero), and both head into the city to cause destruction. Since they are mechanical beings, the Z Fighters are unable to sense their ki and are forced to search for them. When the Androids encounter Yamcha, Android 19 mistakes him for Goku due to their similarities in appearance, which leads to Dr. Gero absorbing Yamcha's energy before impaling and fatally injuring him. After Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku arrive at the area, and Krillin takes Yamcha away to safety, Piccolo concludes that 19 and Dr. Gero must be the two Androids they have been warned about. Dr. Gero is baffled about the Z-Fighters knowing they are Androids, and Android 19 states that they must be psychic and, in a Kanassan-like accent, that they can see the future. Believing this, Dr. Gero starts destroying half of the city with his eye beams until Goku interrupts him with a punch to the face. At Tien's request, the Z-Fighters take the battle elsewhere and lead the Androids away from the city. After relocating to a deserted wasteland, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan and takes on Android 19. However, while activating his “Murder.exe” program, Android 19 crashes and has to reboot. Goku goes on the offensive and overwhelms the Android. Eventually, Android 19 completes rebooting and starts overpowering Goku, who is growing increasingly weak due to suffering a heart attack. As 19 starts absorbing Goku's energy, Vegeta sends him flying with a kick to the face. Much to everyone's surprise, Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan and begins beating Android 19 into a pulp. 19 manages to grab Vegeta's arms using “Trap.exe“, and locks his grip in an attempt to absorb Vegeta's energy. Unfazed, Vegeta places both his feet on 19's face and tears off both his arms, mockingly asking the Android if he now feels fear. Now terrified, Android 19 attempts to make an escape, but Vegeta flies up and destroys him with a Big Bang Attack. Android 19's head falls to the ground and finally dies (informing that his 30-day trial of WinRar has expired). His head is then struck by a Senzu Bean (thrown by Krillin), and then a dog treat (thrown by Vegeta). Later, Future Trunks comes across 19’s head and mistakes him for Chiaotzu, before realizing that he's an Android (albeit a different one from those in his own timeline). Abilities Android Biology Android 19 is purely robotic, meaning he doesn't emit a chi-based power signature like most of the Z-Fighter's foes do. As such, the Z Warriors cannot sense his energy. Energy Absorbers Android 19 is outfitted with energy absorbers on his hands. With these, he can absord his opponent‘s energy either through physical contact, or absorbing their energy waves. However, their biggest downfall is their location, demonstrated when Vegeta tears his arms off while he attempts to absorb the Saiyan’s energy. Trivia *Similar to Yamcha, Raditz, and Guldo, Android 19 is often treated as a joke character by Androids 17 and 18. Even Vegeta overlooked it Android 19, and left it out when referring to all the other androids. i.e. when learning about Cell, he asked if he heard five rather than six. *Not counting flashbacks, Android 19 is tied for having one of the shortest on-screen appearances in the DragonBall Z Abridged along with Guldo. *Android 19 in the abridged series mainly represents the Windows computer system & computer programm in real life called Win Rar. When he was destoyed by Vegeta,his last words were about the 30 day Trial expire of Win Rar. *Android 19 is the first character in DBZA to not have a voice actor because he was made as a robot not by using a human base first. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents